


fall into my arms (or actually, on top of me)

by ThatOneChick22



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If you want - Freeform, Jaehee knows where the good coffee shops are, Other, Short, Spoilers, also spoilers in the fact that i talk about saeran I guess, also this is really short, but i don't really know whats going on in it, does that need to be tagged...?, for reader at least, i think, i'm just gonna tag spoilers just in case, is that a spoiler?, just know that everyone is happy, meet cute...kinda?, okay that's enough tags for now i think, reader could be mc, saeran is done with his brother, seven is called saeyoung the entire fic, spoilers for 707's real name, this is sort of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick22/pseuds/ThatOneChick22
Summary: Saeyoung is having a good day. He just finished a job, he has a plan to annoy his brother, and he's been recommended a new coffee shop that might just become his new favorite hang out spot. But crashing into you throws a wrench into his plans- that actually isn't a wrench at all. He might just have a better day with you in it.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Kang Jaehee, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 41





	fall into my arms (or actually, on top of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys whaddup! It's me, back at it again with a new fandom. I haven't played mystic messenger, but I've looked up like all the routes and know a fair bit about it. Enough to fall in love with 707, so here's this cute (hopefully) little thing in commemoration of the twin's birthday! Enjoy!

Saeyoung hummed as he typed furiously on his computer. Another normal day in the life of Agent 707, or so his internet persona was called. He had this commission to finish for someone. His job as a webpage designer and coder wasn’t flashy, but it was fun enough to code little things into websites that made them interesting. His personal favorite was coding one website to change to a picture of Elly if clicked a certain amount of times. 

Anyway, he had only a few more things to finish up before he could submit it and head out. It was essential that this was done today because he really wanted to head to this new coffee shop he’d seen around. He was told by a reliable source (Jaehee) that they had some of the best scones around, and he was craving some carbs after Saeran had gotten rid of all his honey buddha chips.

Seventeen minutes later, Saeyoung was done. He typed an email to the client, sent off the code, and then stretched out.

“I’m free!” He shouted into the house. There was no response, as nobody was home except for him. That was understandable, as Saeran was probably at work. He’d found a job at a flower shop and was quite happy there. He was always good at gardening, way better than Saeyoung had ever been. He’d always managed to kill any plant he’d had.

Maybe it was time he tried again…? Saeran would be there to help him if he managed to mess it up, after all. And he could visit his brother while getting the plant, so that would be good. He wouldn’t be a hovering brother if he was just at the shop to get something for himself. And he could see how Saeran was doing.

Saeyoung mused about this as he walked into his room to grab his jacket and shoes. As soon as he put them on, he headed out, making sure to pocket his phone, wallet, and keys before shutting the door. Once he was in the sun, he smiled as he felt the bright rays on his face. It was always nice to be outside after a big job. And what a good day, too. The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and he could distinctly hear birds chirping cheerfully.

In a good mood, he headed off towards the coffee shop, humming quietly. Jaehee had recommended their blueberry scones, so maybe he’d get one of those and then whatever drink sounded best to him. 

Saeyoung’s thoughts wandered as he trekked through the park towards the shop. He had just started thinking about the logistics of a Doctor Pepper flavored pastry when he ran directly into someone. Hard. Saeyoung went down, and so did whoever crashed into him. 

There was a brief moment where Saeyoung laid on the ground, stunned. Then came a voice from above him.

“Oh my gosh,” came the worried-sounding voice, “I am so sorry! Are you okay?” 

Saeyoung looked up to see that the owner of the voice was a rather attractive person. His mind short-circuited a little as he looked at you. With the sun behind you, you looked almost like an angel. It took a few seconds for him to reboot after that, and when he did, he realized you had been waiting on his answer.

“Oh, uh,” he said very eloquently, “No, uh, you’re fine. I mean! I’m fine! Not you. I mean, not like you’re not fine, but-”

His rambling was halted by you laughing. He just looked at you, like an idiot, before realizing that he was still just laying on the sidewalk. You seemed to realize this as well, and you slid off of him with a slight blush before offering your hand to help him up.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I’m really sorry about that.”

He took your hand and stood up. “It’s not a big problem! I wasn’t really paying attention anyway, so it’s partly my fault.”

“Well, I still feel bad.” You said a little sheepishly. “Can I make it up to you somehow?”

“There’s really no need-” he started, but you had a determined look in your eyes that made him pause. He could tell that you wouldn’t give up on this. You gave him a look that also seemed to communicate this point.

Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea. “Well, I guess if you’re really insistent, you could let me treat you to something from that coffee shop. I’ve been told it’s really good, but coffee is always better with someone to talk to. So if you wanted to, we could hang out for a little bit?”

You seemed shocked for a second, then smiled up at him. “That sounds lovely. Though I feel like I should be the one getting your stuff.”

“Trust me,” Saeyoung said with a smile, “me paying for you would definitely make up for everything.”

You laughed at that, and then let him gesture you into the coffee shop with a smile. Once inside, Saeyoung let out a low whistle at all of the options. 

“Wow- that’s a lotta choices.”

“Yeah,” you said from beside him, seeming a little shocked as well. “Do they really need a whole blackboard full of items…?”

“I guess they’re definitely, uh, prepared?” Saeyoung scanned the list for a drink that sounded good, but nothing really jumped out at him.

“I have no clue what to choose,” you whispered, slight awe in your voice. Saeyoung snorted at that, and you gave him an amused glance before the both of you broke into laughter. After a little bit, you calmed down and gave him a big grin. 

“Okay, what are you thinking? Cause I might just get whatever you’re getting.”

“Well,” he said, hand on his chin like he was considering something intently (which, to be honest, he was). “I was told that they have killer blueberry scones. And for the drink, I think I’ll ask the cashier what they recommend. Easy way to find the good stuff.”

“Smart,” you said with a teasing grin, and Saeyoung felt his heart flutter a little. “Maybe I’ll do the same thing. Saves me some time, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, definitely,” he said, but before he could continue the conversation he was interrupted by the cashier. The man running the counter seemed to feel bad for interrupting, but Saeyoung understood why he would.

A few minutes and two orders later, Saeyoung escorted you to a table next to the window. He pulled out your chair like a true gentleman, with a fancy flourish that made you laugh. Then he sat down and took a contemplative look at his drink. The cashier had said that this was their most popular option, but the massive swirl of whipped cream made him wonder what it was compensating for.

“Well,” he said, lifting up his plastic cup, “Cheers!” You raised your own drink and bumped it against his, and then you both took a deep sip. Saeyoung looked down at it in surprise, shocked by how much he actually liked the sweetness of it.

You, however, made a weird face. “Bleh. Not my favorite- it’s too sugary.”

“Well,” Saeyoung said with a cheeky grin, “I like it.” He took a big drink to emphasize his point, leaving him with a whipped cream mustache that made you giggle. 

“You got a little something,” you said, and Saeyoung acted surprised. 

“What? Where? No way, I’m a clean eater- you’ve got to be pulling my chain.” 

You snorted, and he continued to ham it up for a little until he could feel it start to dry on his face. He wiped it off quickly after that, and you teased him about it.

From there on, Saeyoung was pleasantly surprised by how easily conversation flowed between you and him. You never ran out of things to talk about, and a lot of your interests were the same. He was thoroughly enjoying himself when all of a sudden your phone started ringing. You looked down at it in surprise, making you trail off in the middle of your sentence about a show you swore up and down that he’d like.

“Oh shoot,” you said, as you looked at your phone, “It’s already three?”

“Oh, wow,” Saeyoung said, shocked. It hadn’t seemed like that long, but his phone didn’t lie. You and him had been talking for four hours. “I guess time flies with a good conversation partner.”

“Definitely,” you said with a small smile. Your phone went off again, and you frowned down at it before looking up at him sheepishly. “This was super fun, and I’d love to stay longer, but my parents want me to come home for dinner.”

“Aw, rats,” Saeyoung said, genuinely disappointed. “Thanks for talking to me for so long! I had a good time.”

“Maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime,” you responded, and then looked up at him. “Can I give you my number? I had a lot of fun with you.”

“Uh,” Saeyoung said, a little shocked, “Yeah, sure! Here, let me just-” He pulled out his phone and handed it to you, contacts open. After a little bit, you handed it back to him. 

“Alright, well, I’d better go. See you around, Saeyoung!” You said with a smile and a wave, and then you were gone. Saeyoung blinked a few times at that and then smiled widely. This was amazing! He had to tell Saeran all about it.

Ten minutes and one plant later, Saeyoung was describing his date with you in vivid detail to his slightly distressed twin brother.

“And then! They said that they had a huge party once and everyone decided to wear the same mask to mess with someone, and-”

“Please, shut up,” Saeran said, head against the counter. “I can’t handle this.”

“Well, you’re going to have to, because we’re going out again next week!”

Saeran let out a huge groan, and Saeyoung just laughed. Today had been a great day, but for some reason, he couldn’t wait until next week rolled around. He had the feeling it’d be even better than today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHOI TWINS! I adore these beautiful, slightly traumatized boys. They're the best.
> 
> Also! This is sort of an AU, if you can't tell. I don't really know what's going on in it, but both twins are happy and have good lives! Seven is out of the agency's grasp (if he was ever in it... not sure there), and Saeran gets to work at a flower shop! (and psst Jaehee is looking at the coffee shops around for references so she can make an even better one).
> 
> Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
